The Pineless Shooting Star
by That GF FAN
Summary: This story is mainly inspired by that Markmak comic where Mabel goes back in time and takes the journal before Dipper finds it. I wanted to make a story to show what may have happened after Mabel took it and what consequences would come from it.
1. Chapter 1: The change

**Part 1: The change**

* * *

Lurking behind a bush as the sun sets on a late August evening, Blendin stalks in wait. However, his eyes are glowing yellow. He has been possessed by Bill. He spots Mabel run out of the shack in tears. From a distance, he follows her. Eventually stopping to sit next to a tree. Bill gets ready and reminds himself not to mess this up as it's success or failure moment. HE walks up to Mabel as she is wiping of tears. Mabel asks Blendin what he is doing here. However rather then saying to Mabel he has a solution to her problem, he asks her what's wrong. Bill hopes Mabel will spill the truth and her desire for things to get better will fall into his hands. Mabel tells Blendin how Dipper is going to be staying behind with Ford at the end of the summer and be his apprentice rather then go back home with her and she is both distraught and angry at Dipper for his decision without her consent. Blendin tells Mabel that's too bad but its not like she can change the timeline or anything. Bill hopes by hearing this, Mabel will think that there is no way that things will change and he can then move in with his offer of an infinite summer.

Blendin begins to explain to Mabel that she can have an infinite summer with his help. He then opens his eyes to see Mabel is no longer sitting next to the tree. He looks around to see Mabel grab his time tape off his belt. She says she is just going to borrow it and starts running off into the woods. Blendin in shock starts chasing Mabel. Mabel starts pulling the time tape and sets in a date. She hits the button and in a flash, she is gone. Blendin arrives just in time to see Mabel disappear into space time. He starts raging and then in punches a tree. An angry Bill fly's out of Blendin's body leaving him knocked out. Bill starts to get angry as his plan has gone completely wrong. He can't go back in time without that tape, the shack is impervious to him and by the time Mabel may return, Ford and Dipper will have sealed the rift (he does not know the rift was in Mabel's (I mean Dipper's) bag). He is about to leave when he realizes. Mabel is most likely going to change some major event so things go her way. But as it is a big event, the consequence maybe enough for her to not want the change. She may eventually return back and be right there and ready for him to make a deal with her. Happy that Mabel's plans will most likely fail, Bill head back to the nightmare realm to wait for Mabel's return.

Meanwhile Mabel appears back in time. She begins to look around to see where she is, in front of the Mystery shack. She then looks into Dipper's back and finds his watch which he took off when he used the magnet gun over a fear it maybe pulled in by it. She looks at the date and it is just when she wanted it to be. June 1st 2012, the day Dipper found journal 3. She spots the front door open and hides behind a bush. She spots Dipper in his old hat carrying a bunch of signs head into the woods. Mabel slowly follows Dipper from a safe distance. Eventually after about an hour of walking the moment she was waiting for finally happens. Dipper starts to hammer a nail into another tree but hear a loud thud. He realizes it's a door and opens it to see a weird looking machine. After flicking a switch, it opens a trap door to reveal journal 3. Mabel is overjoyed. From behind a tree she pulls the tape and travels back about an hour earlier.

With Dipper, an hour away from finding the journal, she repeats what she saw him do. She opens the compartment, and starts to flick the switches. Eventually the door opens to reveal Journal 3 to Mabel. Mabel ponders for a moment and then, she grabs the journal out of the compartment, closes it and the one on the tree and hides. After while Dipper arrives. He starts doing the same things he did before again. But when he looks into the compartment, there nothing in it. He is left puzzled at what could have been in there and why is there something like this in the woods. He shrugs it off and continues on into the woods to put up more signs. Hiding behind a tree, and witnessing the timeline change in front of her eyes, Mabel is left with mixed emotions. On one hand, she is happy that Dipper did not find the journal as now he wont leave her at the end of the summer or get paranoid over the course of it. However, she is also left a bit emotional. She realizes that what she has basically done is prevent her and Dipper from embarking on many great adventures, making new friends and of course she stopped Stan from getting Ford back and much more. However, she then decides maybe things will work out and maybe as she has the journal in her possession she may give it to Stan before they leave or something. She pulls out the time tape and sets it back to the present and with a hit of the button she disappears into space time.

Mabel reappears back in the present in the wooded area where she ran into Blendin. She does not see him so she assumes maybe he found his own way back. She starts heading home and soon arrives back at the Mystery Shack. However, to her horror, what she finds in the location where the Mystery Shack should be, is simply put, something out of her, Dipper and Stan's worst nightmare. Multiplied by 10.

 _ **To be Continued**_


	2. Chapter 2: The Consequences

**Part 2: The Consequences**

* * *

Mabel looks up at where the Mystery Shack once stood. A massive sign looms overhead. "Gideonland". Mabel is left in shock, Gideon has won. Nearby she spots a huge mansion looming adjacent to the amusement park. She can't even recognize the place. Everything is just gone. As Mabel tries to figure out what's going on, a siren rings. On the PA system Gideon can be heard. "Attention Mabel Pines has ESCAPED, I repeat MABEL PINES HAS ESCAPED". Mabel can't believe what's going on. As she is here, the Mabel of that moment is non-existent as to prevent time ruptures, the time tape was developed to stop that moments user from co existing along side their time travelling self. Thanks to that, it looks as thought she has escaped. Mabel spots several of Gideon's guards approaching. She leaps behind a bush just in time as the guards don't spot her. Mabel is left wondering, how could this have happened, was it her fault, how did Gideon win, and where is her family? She then remembers to when Gideon won in her timeline, after loosing the shack, they all went to Soos's house. She decides to go there.

Running through the streets while she was wanted was difficult. Mabel hid behind whatever she could find, hope no one saw her and made sure to watch for Gideon's guards. Finally, she arrives at Soos's house. She quickly crosses the street before any of the guards can spot her. She arrives at the door and knocks. Slowly the door creeks open. Soos peaks out to see Mabel. Mabel tells Soos it is her and to let her in. Soos however does not believe its Mabel. He asks Mabel to say something to him that only the real Mabel would know. Mabel thinks and then tells Soos he keeps emergency salami in his wallet. Soos is shocked as no one knew that. He realizes it is Mabel and quickly lets her in before any of the guards can see her. However, Soos is still puzzled. He never told Mabel that nor did Mabel ever see his wallet (before Blendins game btw), so how did she know that? And how did she escape Gideon's mansion , the most guarded building in town?

Mabel looks around while Soos puts about a dozen locks on the door. He tells Mabel who is puzzled its precautions as you can't trust anyone out there now, they even ask for ID when going a block to get groceries. Just then someone from the Living rooms yells at Soos asking who is it. Mabel recognizes the voice instantly. STAN. Soo then tells Stan that they have a guest over just as Mabel walks into the room. Stan is overjoyed and on the brink of tears as he runs over to give Mabel a hug. He tells Mabel he thought he lost her to Gideon back at the start of summer when Gideon took over. At that moment Stan notices the journal in Mabel's bag. His eyes grow wide open. He asks Mabel what that book is doing in her bag. As Mabel pulls it out, some of Dipper's chewed up pens come falling out. Stan gets more suspicious. Then he notices Mabel's sweater, the birthday party one. He has a flashback at that moment to earlier on in the summer. He is walking in as Mabel finishes working on that very sweater. She shows it to him and asks what he thinks. Stan tells her its beautiful and asks what she made it for. Mabel replies she made the sweater to wear on her birthday, and ONLY her Birthday. Only her birthday. "Only her birthday", Stan keeps repeating the sentence over and over. Mabel asks Stan what's going on. He looks up to Mabel and says, "you're not this timelines Mabel". Mabel realizes that Stan does know about time travel. She nods her head. Stan starts to tear up and hugs Mabel again, its not her Mabel, but after so long without her, he cannot bear to let her go.

After about a few hours Mabel, Stan and Soos are chatting and having a fun time reminiscing and talking about what's changed. Soos jokes about how Gideon has gotten more mental since taking over, Stan tells Mabel about how he once sent some of Gideon's guards on a wild goose chase through town when he threw a rock straight through a bus stop with Gideon's face on it. Mabel then tells them about how she and Dipper defeated Gideon in her timeline. Stan and Soos suddenly loose the smiles on their faces. Mabel then asks them where Dipper is. She starts to look around the house to see if Dipper is there. She looks in the bedrooms to see if he is sleeping, the kitchen, bathroom, etc. She cannot find him anywhere. After looking through the house, Mabel walks back into the living room where Stan and Soos are watching. She asks the two of them where Dipper is? Stan and Soos look to each other and appear to be on the brink of tears. They huddle and whisper to each other. They know while this is not their Mabel, she deserves to know the truth as much as their Mabel deserved to know.

Stan sighs and sits himself and Mabel down. Soos runs off into the other room as he can't bear to hear the story anymore. Stan then explains. When Gideon won, he decided the best thing to do was to send Dipper and Mabel home. Soos told Stan the rest of the story as he witnessed it from the cliff after the bus crashed. He saw Dipper and Mabel get snatched up by the Gideonbot. Gideon asks them where journal # 1 is. Both of them have no clue what journal 1 is or why Gideon is after it. Gideon then throws Dipper off onto the cliff saying if he can't have the journal, he might as well take Mabel from Dipper. Mabel is screaming for help. Soos then told Stan that he saw Dipper tear up in what appeared to be deep thought After some pondering Dipper turned around and walked into the woods. Stan tells Mabel that he and Soos tried to find him and tried to save her, but they were helpless to stop Gideon. She was forcefully married to him, and after weeks of searching, none of them could find Dipper. They got leads from truck stops up road but after a while, they stopped, as if Dipper had simply vanished. Mabel is left in shock, and starts to cry. Thanks to her, Dipper was gone, she was married to Gideon and the mystery shack was destroyed. She asks Stan if there is any way they can fix this, but Stan shakes his head, saying they can't just turn back time. Mabel then realizes, she still has the time tape. She tells grunkle Stan she is going to go back and fix everything and stop Gideon from winning. She starts to pull the time tape. Before that she gives Stan and Soos one last hug and promises everything will go back to normal. She presses the button and heads back in time.

Mabel reappears back on June 1st 2012, an hour before Dipper is to find the journal. She plans to leave the journal in the compartment rather then steal it. She decides, what ever will happen in the future, shell figure it out. She starts to run to the compartment. Just then, someone grabs her hand. She looks up and behind her to see two Time Paradox Avoidance Enforcement Squadron (TPAES) officers. They analyze Mabel's face and come up with a match. They explain that Mabel is wanted for, robbery of time officers time tape, Changing the course of time, and altering with history, two of the biggest and worst time crimes that can be committed. They handcuff Mabel and grab the tape out of her hand. Mabel tries to reason with them explaining she was trying to fix the timeline. They don't listen to her and tell her to leave the talking for Time Baby. One officer hits a button on his wrist and the next thing they know, they are in the year 207̃012, and Mabel is thrown into a time cell, in maximum security, time prison.

 _ **To be continued**_


	3. Chapter 3: The Missing Pine

**Part 3: The Missing Pine**

* * *

The cell was dark. The atmosphere was even darker. Mabel did not know what to do. The officers had confiscated all her belongings, her bag and more. She did not know even what was going to happen to her. All she knew was that she was going to be on trial very soon to decide her fate in front of Time Baby himself. She pulls up her sweater and heads into sweater town. It must have been an hour at least until she heard a knock on her cell door. She looks up to see a guard. She goes up to ask what's going on. The guard hands her something. An orange glowing orb. It looks just like a time wish but smaller. She asks the guard what it is. The guard replies by saying it is a time thought. He explains to Mabel that it is similar to what people in her time call, the one phone call. He says that as bailing is not a thing available for her due to the severity of what she is in here for and that from records there is no one currently in the vicinity related to her, the orb is hers to use to see instead what has happened to those who care for her thanks to her changing the timeline. He says that they use these things to make prisoners feel guilty about what they have done by showing them what has become of those they care for due to their crimes. Mabel asks him if it works. He responds by saying it mostly works. He tells Mabel that sometimes the prisoners use it to see moments in history rather then use it for what its for. He starts to joke about how one prisoner used it to see what was recorded in the missing Nixon tapes or how one used it to see what happened to DB. Cooper. He then is about to tell Mabel the story of how one went to see if the world was black and white back in the 20s, however he sees Mabel is no longer interested. He leaves her to it with the wish telling her to use it wisely and also tells her that once she decides what she wants to see, she has one hour to use it before it expires.

Mabel realizes that she has in her hands the power to see any event in history now. She could go and see what the world looked like back in the renaissance or see where pirates buried their treasure and even see if the moon landings really happened and prove Dipper's theory wrong. It then hits her. Of all the people effected most by her action, the one she does not know what happened to, is Dipper. She follows the instructions given. She closes her eyes, and tells the orb she wants to see what happened to Dipper Pines, 21st century, year 2012, her twin brother. The orb begins to glow bright orange, as it does, the cell begins to change. The roof disappears, revealing a sky at dusk. The floor turns to grass, all around the scenery changes. No longer is Mabel in a maximum-security jail cell, but somewhere in the forests of Gravity Falls. She sees a stick and tries to pick it up. Her hand goes right through it. She is not in the forest of Gravity Falls at all, but rather a hologram showing her what really happened. She spots a clearing ahead and walks to it. She soon spots her and Dipper running on the bridge over the cliffs. The Gideonbot is on their tail. Mabel watches as her past self and Dipper are scooped up by the arms of the robot. She then sees as it through's Dipper and watches as he lands near by to her by the rocks. Dipper gets up, he can hear as past Mabel is screaming for help as Gideon happily celebrates saying if he can't have the journals, he might as well have a queen. Future Mabel watches as Dipper looks out at the cliff then turn around and walk away, tears racing down his eyes. Mabel tries to get in his way, shouting at him to not give up. But Dipper walks right through her, afterall, she was only witnessing this in a holographic state, all she can do is watch. Dipper walks deeper into the woods, farther and farther away from the bridge. Mabel then tells the orb to fast foreword and show her everything that happened up to her appearing toward the end of summer. The orb glows and changes the scenery around Mabel to show another scene.

Now they are at the city limits. Mabel sees Dipper stare at the "you are now leaving Gravity Falls" sign. He looks back into the sunset. Then continues down the long lonely road. The orb jumps them ahead to the next morning where Mabel sees Dipper using what little money he has left to buy some food at a small truck stop. He sees a newspaper, The Gravity Falls Gossiper. On the front page, he sees a photo of Gideon celebrating with Mabel in a clearly depressed state. Below the photo is the headline, "Gideon Gleeful single no more". Dipper throughs the newspaper on the ground and leaves, slamming the door behind him. Meanwhile back in Gravity Falls, Stan and Soos try and fail to get Mabel back, in fact they are lucky to be free still and not in jail with Gideon in charge. They then begin searching for Dipper. Driving through the town, looking in the woods and calling anyone who may have knowledge of his whereabouts. Mabel watches helplessly as Stan and Soos look for Dipper. The orb then shifts back to Dipper who is looking at a map someone dropped in the woods. Mabel then sees what Dipper is planning on doing. He his trying to find a route home. Through out the next few days, the orb shows Mabel Dipper going from store to store, often straight out stealing just to have food available. Eventually Dipper reaches a small post office where he writes and then mails a letter.

The orb takes Mabel back to Gravity Falls, its been almost a month now. Gideonland is almost open, the Mystery Shack is all but gone, a pile of firewood. Gideon spots a pile of letters, one addressed to 618 gopher drive, by Dipper to Mabel. Mabel then hears herself yelling from the 2nd floor of Gideon's new mansion asking if there are any letters for her. Gideon hides the letter from Dipper in his pocket and lies saying no. That evening he opens it up and reads it. While Mabel cannot properly see what it says, she is able to read that Dipper is sorry for leaving her, sorry for letting this all happen and for abandoning everything. Gideon then in anger throws the letter into the fireplace. Mabel watches as he helplessly burns Dipper's cry for help. She quickly moves into read it before it burns up in the flames. She is able to read that Dipper is trying to get back home to Piedmont. He hopes that people will listen to him there and can help, primarily their parents. Mabel is just able to read the final sentence before it burns away, it says "I will come back, I will save you, that is a promise." The letter burns up, becoming nothing more then ash.

The orb continues showing Mabel what Dipper did. From sneaking into passing by trucks to get a lift, evading attention, stealing food and supplies to stay alive. Eventually he ventures into the woods. Its now early August, Stan and Soos had followed many leads. From truck stop owners saying the spotted him, tourists saying they saw him hitch hiking near the roads like pioneers did to lumberjacks saying they heard him calling for help. However, every lead they got lead to a dead end, and they had given up hope. Finally, the orb shows Mabel what happens next. Dipper is now almost unrecognizable. His hat is barley there, his vest is gone, he not like he was back when he started. Almost one week in the woods had taken its toll. Then Dipper spots something up ahead. With what little energy he has left, he gets up and limps over to the clearing. There he sees a sign. "Welcome to California state". Dipper smiles. He was almost there. He starts to get up but then collapses right there by the sign. He looks up at it whispering to himself "I'm almost there Mabel, hold on". Mabel watches from a distance as she sees Dipper like that. Eventually she can't take it any longer, she starts to run towards him. Just then everything disappears. She is back in her cell in the time prison. She is confused, she looks at the orb, it says she has 15 minutes left of the simulation till it expires. She begins to wonder why it stopped. Did it malfunction, run out of battery, did she do something? Then Mabel remembers something that the guard had told her. The orb can show you what happened to people after you were imprisoned and even, their fates. Mabel realizes now why the simulation had just stopped and why Dipper had not been seen or ever made it back. She starts to tear up and cry. All that could be heard was the sound of her sobs and the clock ticking away.

About 2 hours after it all, a guard knocks on Mabel's cell door. Mabel walks up thinking its dinner time already. The guard then explains to Mabel that there's been a change of plans. The trial they were going to have for her in a few days has been rescheduled to and hour from now. Mabel is left confused and asks why it changed. The guard tells Mabel that there really is someone in this world and time that cares for her, Blendin then steps out from behind the officer. Mabel is surprised to see him. She asks Blendin if he is alright and what he is doing here and how he got back after she stole his time tape (also apologizing for that). Blendin first tells Mabel that he's alright, a bit shaken up after becoming Bill's puppet but fine. Secondly, he tells her that since she and Dipper caused those anomalies at the far that cost him his job, all time travellers now carry two time machines. One which is the tape and the other being a button on their wrists communicators (he also forgives her). Finally, he tells Mabel that he knows she never meant to cause any harm or to break any time laws, and that she and Dipper risked their lives for Soos and gave him back his job, so it was only fair he repays the favour and after hearing of her imprisonment, he came asap. He shows Mabel his new occupation card. He is now a lawyer. He tells Mabel he became an official time lawyer in a day after reading this book he found in the time library. He shows her his brief case and everything and tells Mabel that he will help her win her freedom back.

The guard opens the cell door, handcuffs Mabel so she can't try anything sneaky and escorts her and Blendin to the time courtroom. As they are walking to the courtroom, Blendin whispers something into Mabel's ear. He explains to her that he had to persuade the time officers a lot to move her trial to now and also let him become her lawyer. He tells Mabel that he is pretty much risking everything right now. His job, his house, his freedom and life even. Mabel asks what does that mean. He tells Mabel that if they win, He will go back to his old job like before and she will be set free, but that if they loose the case, she will be imprisoned still and so will him, again. And worse could happen if the time jury decides otherwise. They maybe put into the list of Globnar contestants, up against some of the best fighters. Mabel says she is not worried as she beat him before in Globnar, Blendin tells her it won't be him on the other side and shows her a display of all of Globnars best (living) players. One look and Mabel begins to get worried. She and Blendin look at each other and hope whatever happens in the next few hours will be worth it. The doors to the time court room open, the two are let in. The doors close behind them.

 _ **To be continued**_


	4. Chapter 4: The Final Decision

**Part 4 The Final Decision**

* * *

The two of them took their seats in the court room. Time Baby arrived soon after. He was moaning about having to reschedule his nap to be here and is demanding this be a for a good reason. The time agents running the opposing side explain to Time Baby that Mabel here is accused of changing up the timeline, messing with history. Everyone gasps. Then he says also stealing a time agents time belt. Everyone's is not as shocked which makes Blendin a bit mad. Time Baby is now fully into the trial and demands proof and also an explanation. Mabel tries to explain but Time Baby silences her saying that the time agents will go first. The agents show him a list of all the things that have changed because of Mabel changing the one event of taking the journal. Time Baby is left wondering why she did this. The agents then show Time Baby her motive, Mabel's selfishness. Time Baby begins to look cross at Mabel who as she cannot say anything yet, just hides in her sweater. The agents bring up every record of selfish things Mabel did from the timeline which she changed. From making Dipper sacrifice his happiness for hers, his dream job for Mabel, Mabel and Dipper fighting over the room, Mabel taking boy bands and keeping them all to herself, nearly causing Bill to kill Dipper when he was possessed by luring him into his trap, and much more. Mabel tries to interfere by yelling that none of these things justify what she did. But time Baby tells her to be quiet as its not her turn to speak yet. Blendin tell her to be quiet as well as it may help them out later if he is less cross. The agents explain that every time Mabel did something selfish, it had a negative effect on someone else or even on her in some way. They argue that she is a threat to herself and others and is better off in time prison then out there risking the timeline again or even worse, almost giving Bill the rift and causing the end of the world. Blendin looks to Mabel saying she better have a good reason to prove she is innocent or else they will both be goners. Mabel asks for a 5-minute break while the agents finish their testimony. She grabs Blendin and runs out.

Outside the courtroom she asks him is he can go back in time for a second. Blendin asks what is Mabel up to, to which she reply's by saying she may have figured out a way to win the case. Blendin follows along and they go back in time to the timeline where Dipper did find the journal and grab some things. Its now Mabel's turn to testify. She gets up and goes up to the front of the room. She explains to the crowd, the agents, the jury and Time Baby, that everything they heard about her, was true. The crowd gasps. Mabel tells them that yes, she was selfish in those moments, yes, she caused Dipper trouble and made him sacrifice so mush for her and yes, she changed the timeline because of that reason. Everyone starts to get mad, the agents get their cuffs ready to take her back to jail. Mabel then explains that while it is true, its only half the picture. The crowd goes quiet. Time Baby asks if Mabel has proof. She does. She then goes to Blendin, and pulls out, her scrapbook.

Mabel then begins to show them what happened. When Dipper gave up his happiness so she could keep Waddles, it was not only for her, but because Waddles was not in a better place. Mabel shows picture she took of Pacifica dragging Waddles away, the crowd looks shocked. Mabel tells them Dipper knew that Waddles was in more danger as who knows what would have happened to him. Mabel wanted Waddles as she was a better owner then Pacifica could ever have been. The crowd begins to reconsider. Mabel then opened up to the page where Dipper gave up his job as a life guard. Mabel explains that she was trying to save Mermandos life not cost Dipper his dream job. Everything she did had a meaning. From saving Several Times from their horrible condition of living to even giving up her play so that she could save Dipper from Bill. Mabel explains if she was really that selfish, she would have never done what she did. Time Baby then asks Mabel, if she was not actually being selfish, then why did she get mad at Dipper for following his dreams and cause all the trouble she did? Mabel sighs and explains, she was scared. She tells them about the nightmare of a day she had. From learning about what high school really is like to not having her friends be there for her birthday. The straw the broke the camel's back in this situation was over hearing that Dipper would not be coming home with her. She tells them that her worst fear had been realized. She explains that since the day Ford came and he and Stan told their story, she was left worried. That their story was almost similar to theirs. She would lay in wake at night fearing what would happen and if she and Dipper would end up like their grunkles, once good friends now despising each other. She tells how she was afraid whenever Dipper was not there. She was afraid he would find something like Ford did, and she was in fear of the day that Dipper would come home to tell her he was leaving. She explains that she tried her best to keep Dipper and Ford apart. From trying to get Dipper busy by helping her or Stan, to getting him to come on that road trip. She knew Ford of all people would try to separate them as he did not understand them as much as Stan did. She tells them she changed the timeline simply because she saw the journal as the reason Dipper and Ford were bonding. Because they both knew the same thing and if Dipper never found the journal, he would never know what he did and Ford may have never considered him as being his apprentice. She concludes by saying that she knew the consequences of what she did before hand, as she knew it could mess up the timeline, stop Ford from coming and Stan reuniting with him, and even stop her and Dipper from embarking on all the adventures they went on and memories they made. She says she wishes there was a better solution to it but knows that she did break a major law, but that she did not simply do it for a selfish gain, but to stop her and Dipper from being torn apart, and to prevent the dangers they were left to face thanks to the journal. With nothing else to say and in the emotional way she was, Mabel breaks down in tears.

After that the room fell silent. All you could hear was Mabel crying. Soon more tearful cries started to fill the room. Blendin, then members of the jury, the crowd, the very time agents who arrested Mabel and were wanting her back behind bars, even Time Baby shed a tear. Once he got over it. He looks to Mabel and explains her story really touched him and that he could understand and even in some ways relate to her. He orders everyone out to let the jury reach a verdict. The minutes turn to hours. The wait is nerve wracking. Mabel and Blending both fall asleep while waiting. Mabel soon starts to have a dream. A dream where Bill is defeated, she and Dipper reunite and go home together, not apart. At that moment, she is woken up by Blendin. The jury has reached a verdict. They are all let inside. Time Baby demands the jury speak their verdict. The jury explains that while what Mabel did was definitely wrong, she did not mean any harm from doing it and that her story and reasoning justify any potential motives. With those reasons, the jury finds Mabel, Not Guilty of any crimes. Mabel and Blendin celebrate. They won the case. The officers give Mabel her bag (Dipper's bag) back. Time Baby explains that Mabel will be sent back home now and Blendin will be set free and back to his old job again. Blendin asks if it includes a raise as he doubled as a lawyer as well to which Time Baby reply's "don't push you Luck". Mabel is thrilled as she will be heading back home. Just then she notices something. Inside her bag is journal 3. She asks Time Baby why the book is still in her bag as she assumed that the agents would have fixed the timeline she broke by returning the journal. Time Baby responds by saying that its been there since she came. Mabel tries to explain that with it still here, the timeline where Gideon wins is still the real timeline rather then the one she is from and asks why they did not change it. Time Baby responds by telling Mabel that they had no choice. She was on the brink of causing Bill to win, and that since she changed the timeline so much, Bill was never summoned so he is no longer a threat, if they had fixed it, Bill might have won. Mabel tries to ask Time Baby if there is any way to fix this timeline as its not the one she wants. Time Baby explains they can't change time. Mabel is left disappointed as she must now return to the timeline she created, where she is Gideon's queen, Stan loses the shack, and Dipper, she can't even bring herself together to think about that. Time Baby then tells Mabel there is one way they cold fix time, but its tricky. Mabel asks what it is? Time Baby explains that the timeline can be reset to before she stole Blendin's time tape all the way back to when he, possessed by Bill came up to her. Mabel asks if there is any catch. Time Baby explains that if they do that, she and everyone else will have no memory of what has happened up till then and that the risk of the timeline repeating its self is extremely great (meaning all this may happen again). Mabel asks if there is any other outcome that may happen. Time Baby begins to think about that. He tells Mabel he'll check.

Time Baby closes his eyes and begins to look through multiple timelines and alternate dimensions and universes to see what outcomes they got. While many have barely any difference other then maybe the timing or date, he comes to 3 other outcome that may happen along with the one he already spoke of. The first one he sees is Bill being defeated. Stan losing his memory then regaining it, Dipper saving Mabel, the two of them going home together, a happy ending to an epic summer, the outcome he wants to see happen now. The second outcome is the one he dreads, Bill wining. Bill taking over, Dipper, Mabel, Stan and everyone else frozen in the throne, Bill reigning supreme over the universe. He and everyone else powerless to stop him. The third outcome however confuses Time Baby. Bill has been defeated in this one, everything returns to normal, its just like the 1st outcome, so what's wrong with it and what's different about it. Soon Time Baby gets a clue. The town is not normal, no one is the same like they were before. Sadness grips every corner. Bill has been defeated so why is everyone sad he wonders? He sees the Mystery Shack, its quiet. Too quiet. He looks to see an empty attic. Everything is where it should be, but there is no Dipper and Mabel. Stan and Ford are not there either. A sign on the front reads, "closed indefinitely". Soon Time Baby sees where everyone is. In a clearing, he sees Stan and Ford and almost everyone else in the town standing together. They are staring at something. He looks down and see why sadness has gripped every corner even though Bill is gone. He is gone, but at a massive price. Below he sees two stones sticking out of the ground, recently dug soil covers the ground in front of them. Flowers over them. Time Baby can't take it any more, he opens his eyes in horror and gasps. He looks down at Mabel in the courtroom and looks at her almost as if he just wants to hug her. Mabel asks Time baby what's wrong. He reply's it nothing. She asks what he saw. Time baby tells Mabel he cannot tell her what he saw under the ancient rules of time but tells her that the 1st outcome is the one he hopes will happen, the 2nd is the one he dreads, and while the 3rd one has Bill defeated, it comes at a major price. Mabel begins to worry, maybe it's a bad idea. She asks if there is a 3rd option. Time baby responds by telling her he can reinstate the charges on her and she will be thrown back into time prison. Mabel is now left with a choice. She can either return to the timeline she has created where everything is awful, she can choose to go back and redo everything but as she will have no memory of this, she could end up back here or cause Bill to win or loose but she won't know, or she could go back to time prison. Very quickly she decides what she wants to do. As option 1 and 3 are both bad, she looks to Time baby and tells him, she chooses option 2.

Time Baby is a little annoyed as he knows how big if a risk Mabel is taking. If she makes one mistake, she could end up back here, cause Bill to win, or worse. But also, Bill could be defeated. Time Baby explains he is ok with this option and tells Mabel to get ready to go back. Mabel asks him to hold up. She runs over to Blendin who is packing his things up. She tells him what is going to happen. Blendin tells Mabel not to be too worried as while Bill may have control, he probably should have chosen someone who has at least been to the gym more then once. Mabel laughs and thanks Blendin for helping her win her freedom back and a chance to fix the timeline. Blendin tells Mabel it was no harm done and he was totally cool with doing it. Just then, Mabel gives Blendin a hug. Blendin who has almost never been hugged begins to tear up with joy, and hugs Mabel back. The two then say their goodbyes knowing the next time they see each other, the would have no memory of this and Blendin would be possessed by Bill. Mabel walks over to Time baby who tells her to leave her bag on the table as it would return to her when she goes back. Just before she is to go back, Mabel asks Time Baby that as she will have no memory of what has happened, at least he could answer one question for her. Time Baby asks what is it? Mabel responds by asking, if the timeline goes the way he wants it too, with Bill being defeated, the 1st option, will Dipper come home with her. Time Baby smiles and tells Mabel, "yes, yes she will", to which Mabel smiles with joy in her eyes. Time Baby then recites some ancient phrases and in a flash of bright white light, everything goes back to where it started. The next thing Mabel knows, she is running out of her room as Dipper can be heard from behind calling for her to come back.

* * *

 _And that is technically the end of this story. The timeline can go any way now. Mabel could end up doing all this over again, maybe in a different way, Bill could win, Bill could loose like in the actual series, anything. After all this was a story to show what might have happened if Mabel made one decision and how it could have changed the entire story. Sometimes it's the most minor choice we make, that can determine the outcome of an entire event. In Mabel's case with this story, just by taking the Journal away put her and Dipper through so much and changed the entire course of their summer. I hope you enjoyed this 4-part story._


	5. Chapter 5: Things work out (final part)

**Part 5: Things work out (final part)**

* * *

 _This Is more of an aftermath. The ending of the story was that the timeline can go any way. Mabel could end up doing all this over again, maybe in a different way, Bill could win, Bill could loose like in the actual series, anything. However, this epilogue or aftermath focuses on only if things go canon. However, Time baby is the only one who remembers what happened. This will be a short part, but it wraps up this part of the story._

* * *

 **Part 1: Bill Succeeds.**

Mabel was tricked by Blendin. She was captured in a bubble. Weirdmageddon had begun. From his crib in 207̃012, Time Baby is awoken by the arrival of a very panicked time agent. "What do you want" says Time Baby. "Time Baby, something terrible has happened" the agent says. "Bill Cipher has created a rift in space time, the nightmare realm is leaking into the year 2012 as we speak. "hmmm, very concerning" says Time baby. "Round up the agents, were going to 2012". "right away sir" the agent says. As the agent runs off to alert the other agents, Time baby realizes something. "Hold up" he yells. "Yes Time Baby" the agent says. "Its too risky to send real agents, I don't want to lose them again" he yells. "Prepare the holograms". "uh, sure thing Time Baby" the agent says. "Uhh Time baby. We've never lost any agents to Bill. Did we?" As Time Baby has the memory of being killed by Bill in another timeline, he decided to not send himself to the past. But now an agent may know. "Right, my bad" says Time baby trying to dodge a bullet. "O-kay" the agent says as he runs off to get the other agent's holograms. Time Baby looks out his window. "You won't get away with this Cipher" he says. "not this time. The faith of the universe now rests on her. I hope she chooses wisely". Time Baby looks down at a photo of Dipper and Mabel. A photo Mabel let him keep after she won the trial, in the other timeline.

* * *

 **Part 2: Wound or Scar**

The sun rose over the horizon. It was cool summers day. September had begun. The day had been filled with emotional goodbyes. Dipper and Mabel were now on a bus heading back home after one incredible summer. Memories of all the fun things they had done filled pages upon pages in Mabel's scrapbook. The breeze blew with a chill as Dipper and Mabel looked out the window as they past the you are now leaving Gravity Falls sign. It was a bitter sweet moment. The future, the good and the bad lay ahead.

It was now a while since they had left. "Got any 5s" asks Dipper. The two of them were playing goldfish. "No, goldfish" says Mabel. "got any 8s". "Ahh you got me" says Dipper. "Yes, finally outplayed" says Mabel as she celebrates. As she raises her hands in the air, the sleeve on her sweater falls back a bit. At that moment Dipper notices, something. "Hey Mabel, what's that on your arm" he says. Mabel looks down at her left arm and sees a small scar. The two of them had gotten a lot of scars over the summer from all their adventure (especially from Weirdmageddon) and they never really were worried about them. Everyone got scars, cuts and bruises. But this one was different. It looked just like the emblem on Blendin's time machine. "That's odd" says Mabel. "Its probably from Weirdmageddon. I mean we all got pretty roughed up right". "Ya but it just looks odd right Mabel" says Dipper. "It was Weirdmageddon Dipper, weirdpocalypse, weird scars" says Mabel. "I can't argue with you there" he says. The two return to their card game.

In time the odd scar, like all the other scars Mabel got healed. And she and Dipper never really thought about it after that. All that remained was a faded mark. Kind of like the big Dipper birthmark on Dipper's forehead. In reality, it was not a scar from Weirdmageddon, nor was it from any of Dipper and Mabel's adventures. In reality, it was something much bigger. Mabel had a time scar. A scar that appears on anyone who changed the timeline of history. Call it a side effect to altering time. Dipper had gotten several of them during the mystery fair, but as his altering had a very little effect on time, it was not as severe. Mabel had completely changed the time line for her and so many others, for her, the scar lasted much longer. In time, it did heal, like all scars do. Mabel no longer had a clue of what had happened. But Time Baby did. Every now and then he would look back and remember those times. He would take a moment to see how Mabel was, if she was safe. She did not remember, but he did. And in the end, it was for the better. Mabel did not need to live with the memory of what she had almost done. Of how in an alternate timeline, she became a pineless shooting star, and changed the world. For better, or for worse? Well that's a question, only you can finish the answer to.

* * *

 **THE END**


End file.
